Zweite Chance
by xKleineLadyx
Summary: An ihrem 14. Geburtstag bekommt Isabella von ihrer verstorbenen Mutter eine große Aufgabe. Sie soll die Jugendfreundin Bella ihres Vaters Edward wiederfinden und sie wieder vereinen. Alle sind menschlich, Grundidee vom Film KKHH. 1. FF, Nachsicht bitte...
1. Chapter 1

**Alle Personen gehören der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer...ich leihe sie mir nur aus!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rückblick

Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz... Eine der wenigen Empfindungen, die ich noch bewusst spüre, bewusst wahrnehme. Das sorgenvolle Gesicht von Carlisle, das betretene Schweigen der Schwestern, ich weiß genau, was das zu bedeuten hat. Meine Zeit ist nun endgültig abgelaufen.

Ich werde meine Tochter nicht aufwachsen sehen, werde nie mehr ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen erblicken, werde nie ihr Lachen hören, nie mehr sie im Arm halten. Und Edward erst...mein Leben...mein Mann...meine Freund...meine große Liebe.

Doch ich wusste ja worauf ich mich einlasse, ich hatte die Wahl. Kind oder Leben. Doch wie hätte ich sie abtreiben können? Wie hätte ich mit ruhigen Gewissen die Chemotherapie und die Medikamente ertragen sollen? Wie hätte ich je wieder in das Gesicht meines Mannes blicken können? Wie hätte ich etwas töten sollen, was ein Wunder ist? Ein Wunder, dass aus mir und Edward hervorgegangen ist, ein Zeugnis unserer Liebe.

Ja ich hätte überlebt, doch zu welchen Preis? Die letzten Monate und vor allem die letzten Tage waren die schönsten meines Lebens. Die Kleine in mir zu spüren, zu spüren, wie sie wächst, wie sie sich bewegt. Das sind Erfahrungen, die ich nicht missen möchte.

Und dann erst das Gefühl, als sie das erste Mal in meinen Armen lag. Ihren Körper zu spüren, ihr Augen zu sehen, die so sehr Edwards gleichen. Meinen Mann zu sehen, wie ihm die Tränen in den Augen stehen, als er meine Hand küsst und mir dankt...

"Tanya?"

"Oh Alice...", nun stehen mir doch die Tränen in den Augen und ich blicke schnell in das Engelsgesicht meiner Tochter, damit meine beste Freundin nicht sieht, was für eine Angst ich habe. Eine Angst, die ich nicht beschreiben kann, ein Gefühl, dass mich einfach nicht loslässt, denn ich bin noch nicht bereit...nicht bereit loszulassen.

Dann fühle ich ihre Arme um mich. Spüre, wie sie mich festhält. Spüre, dass ich ruhiger werde.

Ich wage es auf zu schauen und blicke in ihre Augen, die mich so voller Liebe und Traurigkeit anblicken. Ein Blick, der nicht zu ihr passt. Meine kleine süße fröhliche aufgedrehte Alice so traurig und unglücklich, es bricht mir fast das Herz.

"Sieht sie nicht auf wie ihr Papa?!", frage ich, um sie abzulenken, um ihrem intensiven Blick zu entkommen. Alice sieht mich mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln an, das ihre Augen jedoch nicht erreicht.

"Nur die Augen, ansonsten ganz wie ihre Mama...", erwidert sie.

Ohne näher darauf einzugehen, spreche ich nun doch gleich aus, worauf ich rauswollte. Etwas, was ich tagelang vor mich hin geschoben habe. Eine Sache, deren ich mir sicher sein muss, bevor ich in Ruhe loslassen kann.

"Alice du musst mir was versprechen!"

"Alles Tanya, dass weißt du doch!"

"Ich möchte, dass meine Tochter mich kennt. Ich möchte, dass sie weiß, wer ich war, wie ich war", mit diesen Worten greife ich neben mich und hole eine CD hervor, "wenn sie vierzehn ist, möchte ich, dass du ihr die hier gibst. Hier ist alles drauf, was ich meiner Tochter erzählen möchte. Dies wird ihre Erinnerung an mich sein."

Nun kann ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und sie laufen mir in Strömen runter. Ein letztes Mal küsse ich das Gesicht meiner Tochter, atme ihren süßen Duft ein und übergebe sie dann endgültig meiner besten Freundin, die die Tränen ebenfalls nicht zurückhalten kann. Sie steht auf und küsst mich leicht auf die Stirn.

"Schlafe süß Tanya. Ich liebe dich und zwar ewig. Wir werden uns wiedersehen." Und mit diesen Worten rennt sie raus und ich höre nur noch ihr Schluchzen.

Ich möchte ihr hinterhergehen, möchte sie trösten, möchte ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden wird. Doch ich bin sooo müde, sooo müde...ich schließe die Augen und spüre wieder diesen Schmerz. Als ich jemanden neben mir spüre, einen Arm um mich spüre und eine Geborgenheit, die nur ein Lebewesen mir geben kann.

...Edward...

Ich möchte mich ganz dem Augenblick hingeben, nur ihn spüren. Doch erst muss ich noch etwas stark sein, muss ihm noch etwas sagen...

"Edward?"

"Ja, Liebling?"

Ich nehme seine Hand und ich spüre, dass ich nun genauso weine wie er und habe das Gefühl, dass mir mein Herz in Tausend kleine Stücke zerspringt.

"Versprich mir, dass du stark sein wirst. Versprich mir, dass du wieder lachen wirst. Dass du wieder fröhlich sein wirst. Dass du wieder lieben wirst...", ich spüre, wie er den Kopf schütteln will, wie er argumentieren will, wie er diskutieren will und spreche deshalb schnell das aus, wo er nicht mehr widersprechen kann, " versprich es für unsere Tochter, versprich es für mich."

Ich spüre, wie er aufgibt und bringe noch schnell das hinter mich, was für mich von großer Bedeutung ist.

"Und noch etwas, versprich mir, dass du unsere Tochter Isabella nennen wirst."

Da sieht er mir das erste Mal in die Augen und ich verliere mich in ihnen. Sie sehen so gequält aus, so traurig, so gebrochen und so voller Liebe.

Wie kann ich nur, wie kann ich ihn nur allein lassen, wie kann ich ihm nur soviel Schmerzen zu fügen???

"Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir so unendlich Leid...ich liebe dich.", schluchze ich.

Und er nickt nur und sagt dann mit gebrochener Stimme:" Geh nicht. Verlass mich nicht!"

Und nun kann ich nicht mehr, ich zieh ihn zu mir, fühle seine Lippen an meinen Kopf, seine Tränen an meiner Wange, seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Ziehe seinen Duft in mir ein. Spüre ein letztes Mal seine Liebe und damit das Gefühl unglaublicher Geborgenheit und auch eine tiefe Ruhe. Die Ruhe, die ich brauche, um endlich loslassen zu können.

Und nun kann der Schmerz mich nicht mehr treffen, ich spüre ihn nicht mehr. Nur noch Edwards Körper an meinem.

Ich schließe die Augen, atme noch einmal tief ein. Mein Herz schlägt ein letztes Mal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So das war mein erstes Kapitel...ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Über Kritik und Anmerkungen würde ich mich freuen, da ich mich nur so weiterentwickeln kann.**

**Danke...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo ihr Lieben, erst mal vielen vielen Dank für die Lieben Reviews. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut. Allgemein möchte ich sagen, dass es keine Vampire sind, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht, ob ich es noch ändern werde, weiß ich noch nicht. Hier erst mal das nächste Kapitel.**

**Alle Charaktere bis auf Nicholas gehören zu Twilight, dem Buch von Stephenie Meyer!**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**13 Jahre und 364 Tage später**_

**Isabella POV (die Tochter nenne ich Isabella, Bella bleibt Bella)**

"AUFSTEHN!!!!!"

"Aaaahhh!!! Was ist los, ist was passiert... wie, was, wo??"

Plumps...

Auua...nun bin ich ja schon wieder auf den Boden gelandet. Verwirrt gucke ich unter meiner Bettdecke hervor. Warum ist es denn noch so dunkel? Und warum ist es so still im Haus, normalerweise sind doch mindestens Oma und Opa schon wach, wenn ich aufstehen muss.

Noch einmal blicke ich mich um, wobei mein Blick zufällig auf den Wecker fällt. Und da trifft mich fast der Schlag. Moment wir haben doch Samstag! Aahh Alice, na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme.

Schnell hole ich tief Luft:

"SIEBEN UHR?????? AAAAALICEEEE, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Komm sofort hier her! Ich sagte, du sollst hier her kommen!!!!"

Ich atme tief ein und gucke mich um. Wie erwartet ist natürlich keine Alice zu sehen und natürlich weiß ich auch ganz genau, warum ich zu so einer herrgottsfrühe geweckt werde. Und DIESER Grund gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.

"Ja, ja. Bleib ruhig weg. Wart nur ab, du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast! Wie kann man nur so gemein sein?! Wie kann man nur so shoppingsüchtig sein?! Das ist doch Kindesmisshandlung!!!"

Mal kurz überlegen, womit kann ich ihr am besten drohen, was wäre die schlimmste Bestrafung? Hmm..

"Wart ab, bis ich das Papa erzähle!"

Ich warte kurz ab, ob sich was regt.

"PAAAAAAA...", da spüre ich auch schon ihre Hand auf meinen Lippen und sie schaut mich ganz verängstigt und panisch an.

"Sei bloß still Isabella! Du weißt doch, wie dein Papa reagiert! Wenn du es ihm erzählst, bin ich tot!

Ist es denn so schlimm mit mir ein ganz kleines bisschen in die Stadt zu fahren?" , und dabei guckt sie mich natürlich mit ihrem Hundeblick an.

Das würde dir wohl so passen Alice, bei mir zieht der Blick aber nicht. Grummelnd erwidere ich daher nur: "Kurz? Ein bisschen? Sag mal, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich bin vielleicht klein, doch dumm bin ich nicht. Ich weiß genau, was passiert, wenn ich mit dir in die Stadt fahre. Nach fünf Stunden erlaubst du mir vielleicht, dass ich mal mich kurz hinzusetzen! Ich werde in hundert Sachen gesteckt, muss zum Friseur, zum Kosmetiker und und und... Vergiss es, ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!"

"Bitteeee! Du bist doch meine Lieblingsnichte!"

"Du hast ja auch nur eine!"

"Bitte!"

"Nein!"

"Bitte!"

"NEIN, sagte ich doch. Außer...", und dabei kommt mir ein Gedanke, wo ich aber schon weiß, dass sie nicht einwilligen wird, "außer du gibst mir die CD von Mama heute schon!"

"Vergiss es. Wann ist dein Geburtstag?"

"Morgen", seufze ich nur.

"Na siehst du. Also wirst du die CD morgen bekommen...Naja ich sehe schon, mit dir kann man nichts anfangen. Einfach zu langweilig. Geh ich halt alleine shoppen und du kleines faules Mäuschen kannst noch ein bisschen schlafen. Aber denke nicht, dass du mir davon kommst, heute Abend musst du dafür alles anziehen, was ich dir geholt habe. Und das OHNE Widerrede!"

Mit diesen Worten grinst sie nur hämisch, gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und hüpft aus dem Zimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd stehe ich auf und mache es mir wieder in meinem Bett bequem.

Auch nach fast sieben Jahren kann ich immer noch nicht verstehen, wie jemand so süchtig nach einkaufen sein kann. Es ist mittlerweile eine ernsthafte Sucht bei ihr und sie sollte sich wirklich mal überlegen in ärztliche Behandlung zu gehen. Doch wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich mal liebe die Männer in den weißen Kitteln holen sollte, lacht sie mich nur aus und meint, ich würde übertreiben. ÜBERTREIBEN! Dass ich nicht lache.

Gut, darüber mach ich mir jetzt nicht noch mehr Gedanken. Ich schließe einfach die Augen, kuschele mich wieder in die Kissen und versuche weiter zu schlafen.

_15 Minuten später_

Na toll Alice! Das war ja klar, nun kann ich natürlich nicht mehr einschlafen. Aber wenn man fast einen Herzstillstand hatte, ist das vielleicht auch verständlich.

Allerdings zum Aufstehen habe ich auch keine Lust, denn es ist doch so gemütlich. Ich bleibe einfach noch ein bisschen liegen und lasse meine Gedanken kreisen.

Alice ist wirklich meine liebste Tante. Immer so gut gelaunt und so quirlig. Gut, sie treibt mich ziemlich oft in den Wahnsinn mit ihren Einkaufen und mäkelt immer an meiner Kleidung rum, aber ich weiß, dass sie mich über alles liebt und ich liebe sie über alles.

Umso schöner finde ich es, dass sie und Jasper nun bald endlich heiraten. Jasper ist auch toll. Auf ihn passt das Sprichwort "Stille Wasser sind tief" einfach perfekt. Er ist immer sehr ruhig und reserviert, doch wenn man ihn näher kennt, dann sieht man, wie viel Spaß man mit ihm haben kann, dass man mit ihm über alles reden kann und dass er für einen alles machen würde.

Wen haben wir noch in der Familie?

Klar Emmett...Mein großer bärenhafter Onkel und auch hier trifft ein Sprichwort, nämlich "Harte Schale, weicher Kern". Er wirkt immer so angsteinflößend auf andere, was ich überhaupt nicht verstehen kann. Mit ihm kann man den meisten Spaß haben und bei jedem Streich ist er immer ganz vorne dabei. Er ist eigentlich kein Mann, sondern eher auch noch ein Kind.

Seine Frau Rosalie ist da ganz anders. Sie ist sehr auf ihr Äußeres bedacht und man muss auch aufpassen, dass man es sich nicht mit ihr verscherzt, weil dann spricht sie tagelang nicht mit einem. Aber eigentlich würde sie uns alle wie die Löwenmutter ihr Junges verteidigen. Wofür ich sie auch einfach nur liebe.

Dann natürlich Nicholas, der Sohn von Emmett und Rosalie. Er ist ein Jahr älter als ich und mein aller bester Freund der Welt. Alles machen wir zusammen und natürlich besuchen wir auch die gleiche Schule, nur leider nicht den selben Jahrgang, er ist ein Jahr über mir.

Oma und Opa sind die liebsten und fürsorglichsten Menschen der Welt. Oma putzt immer hinter uns her und kocht alles, was wir wollen und Opa ist der beste Arzt, den es gibt. Nur von ihm lass ich mir ohne zu meckern die Spritzen geben.

Und dann natürlich noch mein Papa. Papa liebt mich über alles auf der Welt und er würde alles für mich machen. Er ist manchmal ein bisschen kontrollsüchtig und übertreibt es mit seiner Fürsorge, aber dafür liebe ich ihn.

Leider er hat immer eine gewisse Traurigkeit in seinen Augen und lacht nie völlig unbeschwert, sodass seine Augen strahlen vor Glück. Nicht einmal ich kann bei ihm das erreichen.

Ich glaube, dass er sich oft alleine fühlt, auch wenn er das nicht zu geben will und meiner Mama noch sehr hinterher trauert.

Meine Mama...Auch wenn ich die beste und liebste und fürsorglichste Familie der Welt habe, so fehlt sie mir doch sehr. Eine Mama, die mein alles wäre, die mit mir lachen würde, die mit mir weinen würde. Die Anteil an meinem Leben haben würde, immer für mich da wäre, mir immer Mut geben würde...

Und sie fehlt mir und jeden Tag, in jeder Minute vermisse ich sie schrecklich...

Schnell schüttele ich meinen Kopf und versuche die trüben Gedanken wegzubekommen. Ich stehe auf, um duschen zu gehen und Nicholas endlich aus dem Bett zu schmeißen.

Dabei gehe ich an meinem Lieblinsfoto von meiner Mama vorbei und gebe ihr schnell einen Kuss.

Morgen! Morgen bekomme ich endlich ihre CD. Darauf freue ich mich schon, seid ich denken kann. Morgen höre ich endlich ihre Gedanken, ihre Stimme.

Morgen wird der schönste Tag meines Lebens.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**So hier habt ihr das zweite Kapitel. Dass nächte handelt dann von dem Brief und dann geht die Geschichte endlich richtig los.**

**Wie schon beim letzten Kapitel wäre ich über Kritik und Bemerkungen sehr erfreut, da sie mir wirklich helfen.**

**LG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo ihr Lieben, erst mal ein liebes Dankeschön an alle die meine Geschichte lesen und vor allem an die, die mir so tolle Tipps in ihren Reviews geben, das hilft mir nämlich wirklich sehr.**

**Nachdem ihr das Alterproblem angebracht habt, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen die kleine Isabella auch 14 werden zu lassen. Hoffe, so ist es realistischer.**

**Wie dem auch sei, hier erst mal das nächste Kapitel.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Isabella POV**

"Uaaahhh", Gott bin ich müde, bin definitiv heute morgen zu früh aufgestanden. Vielen Dank auch Alice.

Na ja, da muss ich wohl jetzt schon schlafen gehen, obwohl ich doch bis zwölf aufbleiben wollte. Die Welt kann so ungerecht sein!

Aber wofür hat der liebe Gott denn die Weckerfunktion im Handy gemacht. Ich stelle ihn einfach auf zwölf Uhr und schon ist das Problem gelöst. Mein Gott bin ich schlau. Na ja gut, ich will ja nicht übertreiben.

Aaaahhh... endlich im weichen gemütlichen Bett. Einer meiner Lieblingsorte, ich liebe es einfach nur da zu liegen und die Gedanken kreisen zu lassen, wofür ich heute aber eindeutig zu müde bin.

**7 Uhr morgens**

Noch ganz bedeppert hebe ich den Kopf und blicke mich um, dabei fällt mein Blick in den Spiegel. Na ich sehe ja mal wieder gigantisch aus. Meine Haare ein reinster abstehender Haufen und mein Gesicht verquollen.

Halt Moment mal. Hab ich nicht was vergessen? Irgendwas war doch heute?

Ach du meine Güte! Ach du meine Güte! Stimmt ja mein Geburtstag. Jetzt ist nur die Frage: WARUM hat der verdammte Wecker nicht geklingelt.

Egal, ich kann endlich die Cd hören.

So schnell ich kann laufe ich runter und stolpere natürlich über irgendein Kleidungsstück, das auf dem Boden rumliegt. Ja durch mein Zimmer zu gehen, erfordert eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit und Balance. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal Alice mein Zimmer aufräumen lassen.

Kurz überlegen... Nein lieber nicht, am Ende habe ich noch ein ganz neues Zimmer.

Mittlerweile bin ich im Wohnzimmer angekommen und sehe zum Glück noch niemanden hier.

Diesen Moment will ich für mich allein haben, möchte die Stimme meiner Mutter für mich allein haben.

Hektisch fliegen die Geschenke von mir weg. Gut, ich sollte vielleicht ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, es sind schließlich ein paar Sachen dabei, die wirklich nicht schlecht sind.

Und dann sehe ich sie. Sehe, was ich haben wollte und was ich mir immer gewünscht habe, seit ich mich erinnern kann.

Ganz vorsichtig hebe ich sie auf, als ob sie aus Glas wäre und murmele mir zu: "Happy Birthday, Isabella!"

Wie in Trance laufe ich in mein Zimmer, lege sie in den CD-Player rein und nehme meine Kopfhörer, denn ich will nicht, dass jemand mithört.

Dann drücke ich mit zitternden Händen auf Play.

Stille...

"Meine geliebte Tochter!"

Tränen strömen mir das Gesicht herunter. Was für eine wunderschöne Stimme. Wie viel Liebe, Sanftheit und Gefühl in ihr ist.

"Meine geliebte Isabella. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 14. Geburtstag. Wie sehr würde ich mir wünschen jetzt bei dir zu sein. Dich in den Arm zu nehmen, dir einen Kuss zu geben und mit Glückwünschen und Geschenken zu überhäufen.

Leider ist mir das nicht gegeben, aber hiermit möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich dich ganz doll liebe und du für mich das größte Geschenk gewesen bist, was ich je bekommen habe!"

Ach Mama, wenn du wüsstest, wie viel mir diese CD bedeutet.

"Ich bin sicher, du siehst ganz genauso aus wie dein Papa. Dieselben wunderschönen grünen Augen, dasselbe wundervolle Lachen."

Ha, das kann man nun nicht gerade sagen. Gut ich habe die Augen wie mein Papa, aber ansonsten sehe ich aus wie meine Mama.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich zu einer wundervollen Person entwickelt hast und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, dich aufwachsen zu sehen.

Doch sollst du wissen, dass ich es auch nie eine Minute bereut habe, dich zu bekommen. Dich in den Armen zu halten und dich zu sehen, war eines meiner schönsten Erlebnisse und ich liebe dich mit ganzen Herzen. Vergiss das bitte nicht."

Tränen, Tränen und noch mehr Tränen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir mein Herz in tausend Stücke zerreißt.

"Du bist nun ein großes Mädchen meine Kleine und alt genug, damit ich dir anvertrauen kann, nach wem du benannt wurdest.

Wie ich deinen Vater kenne, wird er sich nicht sehr verändert haben. Er wird immer noch genauso sturköpfig und kontrollsüchtig sein und mit einem Hang sich an allem die Schuld zu geben.

Und ich weiß auch, dass er immer noch alleine sein wird, nicht bereit sein wird loszulassen und sich auf eine neue Liebe einzulassen.

Und deshalb erzähle ich dir nun von Bella. Isabella war Papas Kindheitsfreundin, seine beste Freundin und dein Papa war ihre große Liebe. Eine Liebe, die man nicht in Worte fassen kann. Eine Liebe, die man nicht begreifen kann.

Dein Papa und Bella sind zusammen aufgewachsen und waren unzertrennlich. Hat man den einen gesucht, fand man automatisch den anderen. Sie waren wie siamesische Zwillinge und verstanden sich ohne Worte. Wenn man sie auch nur einen Tag getrennt hatte, war das für die beiden wie eine seelische Folter.

Und dann kam ich...

Mit 17 zog ich hier her nach Forks und lernte an der Schule Bella kennen und so auch deinen Vater.

Bella war eines der liebsten und angenehmsten Mädchen, die ich kannte. Sie war total unkompliziert, machte kein großes Drama um ihr Äußeres und half wo sie nur konnte. Hinterhältigkeit war für sie ein Fremdwort und sie gab jedem eine Chance. Und in der Gegenwart von deinem Papa, da blühte sie richtig auf und man hörte sie nur noch lachen.

Dein Vater hingegegen war ganz anders. Er war ein richtiger Angeber und hielt sich für unwiderstehlich. Beziehungen waren ihm zuwider und die Liebe verhöhnte er.

Ich konnte einfach nichts mit ihm anfangen.

Doch als ich ihn näher kennen lernte, lernte ich die andere Seite von ihm kennen. Die sanfte, romantische, gefühlvolle Seite. Die Seite, die er sonst nur Bella und seiner Familie zeigte. Schnell schenkte ich ihm mein Vertrauen und wurde erste eine Freundin und nachdem er nachts zu mir ins Zimmer kletterte und mir ein Klavierlied vorspielte im CD-Player, das er für mich geschrieben hatte, DIE Freundin.

Ach war ich damals glücklich. Nichts um mich herum nahm ich mehr war, es existierten nur noch ich, dein Vater und unsere Liebe.

Doch so sehr er mich auch liebte, so wenig vernachlässigte er Bella. Jeden Tag sahen sie sich, jeden Tag mussten sie miteinander sprechen, zusammen lachen. Wenn dein Vater auch nur einen Tag sie nicht sehen konnte, war er unausstehlich.

Eigentlich hätte ich schon da merken müssen, wie sehr sie sich liebten, doch wirklich bewusst wurde es mir, als dein Vater und ich uns nach unserem Highschool Abschluss verlobten.

Am nächsten Tag verschwand Bella nämlich ohne eine Nachricht, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Dein Vater war gebrochen und tagelang nicht ansprechbar. Er vermisste sie unglaublich und war nie mehr ganz der Alte, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben wollte.

Da erkannte ich, dass ich zwischen die beiden gekommen war, dass ich ihre Liebe zerstört hatte. Und dass Bella deinen Vater so sehr liebte, wie wohl sonst niemand.

Sie verschwand aus unserem Leben für immer und meldete sich nie wieder.

Isabella, dein Vater ist jetzt alleine und einsam, auch wenn er nichts sagen wird.

Gib ihm seine beste Freundin zurück, gib ihm seine große Liebe zurück. Finde Bella und führe die beiden wieder zusammen, vereinigen sie wieder.

Dies ist mein letzter Wunsch mein Liebling und ich hoffe, dass du ihn mir erfüllen wirst.

Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie..."

Und da brach ihre wunderschöne Stimme, genauso wie ich tränenüberströmt zusammenbrach.

Das war mir einfach zu viel. Zu viel Information, zu viele eigene Emotionen.

In meinen Zimmer fühlte ich mich eingeengt, fühlte mich eingesperrt. Ich musste hier raus, musste einfach raus.

Schnell zog ich mich an und lief ins Freie.

Ich lief, lief, lief und lief...

Dann trugen mich meine Füße an einen Ort, den ich nicht erwartet hatte.

Das Grab meiner Mutter.

Und an diesem Grab sah ich etwas. Etwas, was mich erschreckte.

Da saß mein Vater, so gebrochen, so verletzbar. Er wirkte wie ein kleines Kind und weinte bitterliche Tränen.

Und er schluchzte etwas, was mir den Atem stocken ließ.

"Warum, warum, warum hast du mich nur verlassen? Warum bist du nur von mir gegangen? Ich brauche dich, du fehlst mir so. Ich bin so allein, so einsam!"

Und da wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte. Wusste, was ich machen musste. Wusste, dass ich Bella finden musste und sie wieder mit Papa vereinen musste.

Für meinen Papa, für meine Mama und auch für Bella.

Dies schwor ich mir und wenn es das letzte war, was ich machen würde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So fertig, mir gefällt es nicht wirklich, aber ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung und dass die nächsten besser werden.**

**Eine Frage habe ich aber noch. Wollt ihr das nächste Kapitel aus der Sicht von Bella und wie es ihr so ergangen ist oder wollt ihr euch überraschen lassen in dem Kapitel, wo Bella gefunden wird?**

**Vielen Dank noch mal für das Lesen. Freue mich auf eure Meinungen.**

**LG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Erst einmal, es tut mir soooo soooo sooo schrecklich leid, dass ich erst jetzt update, aber ich hatte sehr viel mit der Schule zu tun. Meine beiden Leistungskurse und dazu noch Mathe, dass war eine Lernerei. **

**Und noch was zu dem Bollywood Film. Ja es stimmt, die Grundidee stammt davon, aber auch nur die Grundidee. Ab jetzt wird alles anders und ich weiß auch noch nicht, ob Edward und Bella am Ende wieder zusammen sein werden. Also lasst euch mal überraschen. Genug gelabert, hier das nächste Kapitel!**

**Wie immer, alle Personen gehören der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Isabella POV**

_2 Wochen später_

Platsch, platsch, platsch.

Dicke schwere Regentropfen platschen gegen meine Fensterscheibe, während ich ihnen missmutig dabei zu sah, wie sie langsam herunter kullerten.

2 Wochen! 2 lange Wochen waren seid meinen Geburtstag vergangen und ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie ich es anfangen sollte Bella zu finden.

Wie soll man jemanden finden, der seid gut 15 Jahren verschwunden war? Der verschwunden war ohne je wieder von sich hören zu lassen? Der verschwunden war und WOLLTE, dass man ihn nicht mehr finden kann!

Ach, dass ist doch alles scheiße. (**Sorry, mir ist kein besser Ausdruck eingefallen, der ihre Frustration voll ausdrückt**) Frustriert pustete ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Naaa, wer hat denn da so schlechte Laune? So kennen wir dich ja gar nicht!"

Verwundert guckte ich mich um, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand mein Zimmer betreten hatte. Etwas sauer war ich ja schon, ich hatte schließlich ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden wollte.

Aber da Alice mich so lieb anlächelt, muss ich einfach zurücklächeln.

"Ach Alice, ich bin so frustriert. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll!"

"Wie du was machen sollst?", fragte sie neugierig und ging dabei einen Schritt nach vorne und trat auf ein Foto. Ein Foto, was mit in der CD von meiner Mutter war.

"Oooops, was ist das denn?", verwundert guckte Alice herab und blickte mich auf einmal ganz entgeistert an.

"Woher hast du das?!"

"Wieso, was ist damit?"

"Ich dachte, ich hätte alle Fotos außer Reichweite geschafft. Ich dachte, ich hätte alle Erinnerungen verschwinden lassen!"

"Ich habe es zufällig gefunden und es hat mir so gefallen. Da hab ich es halt behalten." Aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte ich ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Wollte ihr verschweigen, woher ich das Foto wirklich hatte.

Was aber kein Hindernis für mich war, sie ein wenig über Bella auszufragen. Mal sehen, was sie über sie weiß.

"Du und Papa, ihr seht sehr glücklich darauf aus. Ich kenne das Mädchen in der Mitte zwar nicht, aber es scheint so, als ob sie euch ziemlich nah war. Schließlich seid ihr auf dem Foto alle am kuscheln. Was ist aus ihr geworden? Warum habt ihr sie mir noch nie vorgestellt?"

Gequält schaute Alice auf das Foto. Sie sah so traurig aus, dass ich es schon bedauerte sie gefragt zu haben. Dass ich auch immer so ein Trampel sein musste. Es hätte mir doch klar sein können, dass es sie verletzten würde.

Ich erwartete schon gar keine Antwort mehr, da sprach sie auf einmal.

"Das ist Bella. Du wurdest nach ihr benannt und daran siehst du schon, dass du Recht hattest. Sie war uns sehr nah. Sie war die beste Freundin von mir und deinem Papa. Wir kannten uns von Kindheit an und waren ständig zusammen."

"Was ist aus ihr passiert?", wenn sie schon mal angefangen hatte, konnte es ja nicht schaden weiter nachzuharken. Vielleicht weiß sie ja, wo sie hin ist.

Ganz in Erinnerungen versunken schaute meine Tante auf das Foto. Sie hatte einen so intensiven Blick, dass ich mich fühlte, als ob ich ungebeten dabei wäre. Als ob ich sie bei etwas beobachten würde. Als ob ich sie stören würde.

"Sie ist verschwunden und hat niemals wieder von sich hören lassen. Durch Zufall hatte ich von ihrem Vater erfahren, dass sie nach Los Angelas gezogen ist. Kurz darauf ist er ihr gefolgt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was aus ihr geworden ist oder ob sie überhaupt noch da lebt."

LOS ANGELAS! Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum. Nun weiß ich endlich, wohin sie gegangen ist. Nun konnte ich sie endlich finden!

Dass L.A. eine Millionenstadt ist und dass es schon Jahre her war, seid sie da hingezogen war, war mir in diesem Moment ziemlich egal.

"Bells...Bells..Bells!!!"

Verwundert schaute ich Alice an...hatte sie mich schon lange gerufen?

"Ja was ist denn?"

"Ich hab dich gefragt, was auf einmal los ist? Du bist auf einmal so still!"

"Nichts besonderes...Ähm Alice, ich muss weg."

Damit verschwand ich schnell aus dem Zimmer, auf der Suche nach Nicholas. Er war der einzige, dem ich von der ganzen Sache erzählt hatte und er wird auch der einzige sein, dem ich von meinem Plan erzählen werde. Nicholas versteht mich und er hilft mir, wo er nur kann. Und ich weiß, dass er mich begleiten wird.

Ich war so damit beschäftigt meinen Plan zu entwerfen, dass mir nicht einmal auffiel, dass Alice mich "Bells" genannt hatte. Ein Kosename, den ich noch nie gehört hatte. Ich war es gewöhnt "Izzy" gerufen zu werden, aber "Bells"? Nein. Wäre ich nicht so beschäftigt gewesen, hätte ich Alice auch gefragt, wie sie auf einmal auf diesen Namen gekommen war.

Doch das war jetzt egal. Die Hauptsache war, dass ich endlich wusste, wie ich nach Bella suchen konnte. Wie ich ihr näher kommen konnte. Wie ich sie finden konnte!

Ich werde einfach nach L.A. fahren und ich werde sie finden!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So das war es. Das nächste Kapitel bekommt ihr schneller. Vielleicht sogar schon morgen, je nachdem, wie schnell ich voran komme!**

**Noch einmal vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews und ein dickes Dankeschön an alle, die meine Geschichte lesen. **

**Wie immer wäre ich über neue Kommentare sehr erfreut.**

**LG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alle Figuren bis auf Nicholas gehören der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Isabellas POV**

"Aufwachen Izzy!"

"Hmm...Nicholas lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will noch schlafen!"

Noch ganz verschlafen wollte ich mich umdrehen und mich wieder in meine Kopfkissen reinkuscheln, doch...

PLUMPS

"Hahaha, oh mein Gott Izzy, wie kann man nur so ein Tollpatsch sein!"

Jetzt noch schlechter gelaunt, blickte ich mich um. Wo war ich nur?

Da fiel es mir wieder ein. Natürlich!

Ich war im Flugzeug! Ich war auf dem Weg nach L.A.! Und...mein Vater oder sonst jemand aus meiner Familie hatte keine Ahnung. Au weia! Das würde noch Ärger geben.

Doch das war mir jetzt egal. Ich begann mich immer noch verschlafen und missmutig, doch schon wesentlich euphorischer, aufzurichten. Als ich mich gerade auf den Sitzplatz plumpsen lassen wollte...

"Nichts da! Wir sind schon gelandet! Du kleine Schlafmütze hast den ganzen Flug verschlafen. Wie gewöhnlich halt. Wie ein normaler Mensch soviel schlafen kann, ist mir ein Rätsel. Doch da haben wir ja eigentlich schon die Lösung, denn als normal kann man dich ja nicht gerade bezeichnen!"

So das war es für mich. Normalerweise konterte ich gekonnt und nahm seine Sticheleien nicht so Ernst. Doch mein Gott, ich war erst grad eben aufgestanden und aufgestanden ist noch der falsche Begriff dafür. Ich war eher aufgefallen. Wie soll man da dann bitte gut gelaunt sein?

Daher nahm ich nur eingeschnappt meine Tasche, setzte meine Sonnenbrille auf, denn schließlich erwartete mich wundervolles Wetter und stampfte sauer aus dem Flugzeug.

Dicht gefolgt von einem kichernden Nicholas. Mein Gott, konnte der manchmal nerven.

Doch die Idee mit der Sonnenbrille war wohl nicht so die klügste gewesen. Ebenso die mit der Schlaftablette. Ich war immer noch ganz benebelt und hätte jeden Moment wieder einschlafen können. Daher achtete ich auch kaum auf meine Umwelt.

"Izzy, VORSICHT!"

Doch es war schon zu spät, ich merkte nur noch einen schmerzvollen Schlag gegen meinen Kopf und taumelte ganz vernebelt zurück.

"Auaaa!" Was war das denn gewesen? Ich blickte mich um und sah nur wie sich außer Nicholas auch noch eine große Menschenmenge über mich kaputt lachte.

Na toll, das war ja klar, dass ich wieder die Lachnummer werden würde. Doch warum ich es war, wusste ich immer noch nicht.

Gerade als ich weitergehen wollte, wurde mir klar, warum ich zum Gespött der Leute geworden war.

Vor mir prangte eine klare, durchsichtige und schmerzhafte Glastür. Das Blut stieg mir ins Gesicht und ganz rot machte ich mich so schnell davon, dass Nicholas kaum mit mir mit kam.

"Mensch Nicky, wo bleibst du denn? Beeil dich, ich will hier endlich weg."

Ich hörte nur ein unverständliches Gebrummel und hätte mich die Situation nicht so angenervt, wäre ich auch näher darauf eingegangen, doch das sparte ich mir lieber und hüpfte schnell in ein Taxi, während ich darauf wartete, dass Nicholas mit den Koffern kam.

"Ach du liebe Güte, sag mal Izzy, wie viel hast du denn mitgenommen? Deinen ganzen Kleiderschrank?"

"Nein natürlich nicht, hältst du mich für geisteskrank? Nur das nötigste natürlich!"

"Das NÖTIGSTE? Natürlich, das nötigste beinhaltet dann natürlich vier Koffer. Schon klar, wie konnte mir das nur nicht bewusst sein?"

Oh nein, dass hatte er nicht gewagt. Ich meine, ich war praktisch von Alice aufgezogen worden in Sachen Kleidung. Und jeder der Alice kennt und ihre Sucht für Klamotten, kann verstehen, dass man nach so einer Erziehung nicht mehr normal mit Kleidung umgehen kann.

"Nun, da sieht man wieder einmal, dass du einfach keinen Geschmack hast. Würdest du auch nur einen Hauch von Mode verstehen, hättest du mindestens drei Koffer dabei. Wie man mit nur einen Koffer auskommen kann, ist mir nämlich ein Rätsel und absolut nicht normal!"

Doch er beachtete mich gar nicht und wies den Taxifahrer nur an uns ins Hilton Hotel zu bringen.

Dieses Verhalten stimmte mich nur noch aggressiver. Und mein Gott, Hilton! Musste das denn wieder sein? Ein normales Hotel konnte es natürlich nicht für den feinen Herren sein.

Aber ich hatte keine Lust auf weiter Diskussionen und daher war ich still. Außerdem war ich eine Cullen und eigentlich so eine Verschwendung gewöhnt. Irgendwie hatte meine gesamte Familie einen Hang dafür. Völlig unnötig in meinen Augen.

_2 Stunden später_

Nach einer schönen Dusche und einem tollen Frühstück und viel besser gelaunt machte ich es mir auf meinen übergroßen Himmelbett mit Nicholas bequem.

Wir hatten wirklich eine tolle Suite. Sinn für Geschmack hatte mein Cousin ja schon, dass musste man ihm lassen. Zwei Schlafzimmer, zwei Badezimmer, Whirlpool, Wohnzimmer, Ankleidezimmer und einen wahnsinnigen Balkon mit einer irren Aussicht auf die Stadt. Und jedes Zimmer war in einer anderen Farbe gehalten. Meins war in einem wunderschönen tiefblau. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Märchen.

Während ich ganz versunken in mein Buch war, spielte Nicky wieder mal mit seiner Playstation. Literatur war anscheinend ein Fremdwort für ihn.

"Du Izzy, du kannst mir eigentlich schon mal die Adresse von dieser Bella geben. Damit ich dem Chauffeur Bescheid sagen kann, wo er uns nachher hinfahren kann."

Geschockt sah ich ihn an.

Adresse!!!!

Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich keine Adresse von Bella hatte! Wie zum Teufel soll ich sie jetzt finden? Wie zum Teufel soll ich eine Frau, von der ich noch nicht einmal den Nachnamen weiß, in einer Millionenstadt finden?

Stöhnend sah Nicky mich an...

"Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sag mir, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist. Isabella, wir sind doch nicht etwa einfach so nach L.A. geflogen, ohne Erlaubnis wohlgemerkt und haben noch nicht einmal den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt, wo sie lebt?"

"Na ja..."

"Izzyyyy!"

"Na gut", brummte Nicholas, "da wir nun mal hier sind und ich es dir nicht antun kann, einfach so wieder nach Hause zu fliegen, bleibt uns nur eine Möglichkeit, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es viel bringen wird. Schließlich kann es Tausende mit ihrem Namen geben, doch wir schauen einfach mal im Internet, wie viele Eintragungen es unter Isabella Marie gibt."

Während er nun am Laptop rumtippte, schaute ich ihm ganz besorgt zu.

Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen haben? Ich machte mir solche Vorwürfe, wir würden solchen Ärger bekommen und wenn ich Bella jetzt noch nicht mal treffen konnte, dann wäre es ganz Umsonst gewesen.

"Gut Izzy, ich hab es eingegeben."

"Und...", fragte ich nun doch schon sehr verzweifelt. Ich rechnete mit dem schlimmsten. "Wie viele Einträge gibt es?"

"Es sind..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So nächstes Kapitel, hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Danke an alle, die meine Geschichte lesen.**

**LG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alle Figuren bis auf Nicholas entstammen aus der Twilight Serie von Stephenie Meyer!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Isabella POV**

"Es sind nur drei Frauen, die unter diesen Namen eingetragen sind. Du hast echt Glück gehabt Izzy. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Schwein hat halt Glück!"

"Ooohh, na warte!!!"

Mit diesen Worten warf ich mein Buch in die Ecke und stürzte mich auf ihn. Ich begann ihn am Bauch zu kitzeln, seine einzige und größte Schwachstelle. Er reagierte nämlich nicht wie normale Menschen aufs kitzeln und fing an zu lachen. Nein für meinen lieben Cousin waren es eher unausstehliche Schmerzen und man konnte ihn in diesem Zustand zu allem bringen. Eine Tatsache, die ich schon oft ausgenutzt hatte.

"Iiiizzyyyy, höööör auf...ich bekomme keine Luft mehr! Aufhören! Hab doch Erbarmen!"

"Sag, dass es dir Leid tut!"

"Niemals!"

"Na gut", und mit einem tierischen Vergnügen massakrierte ich ihn weiter.

"Schon gut", japste Nicholas, "es tut mir Leid!"

"Versprichst du, nie wieder meine Entscheidungen und Handlungen in Frage zu stellen. Ganz zu Schweigen von meiner Intelligenz."

"Na ja... Izzy, du weißt doch, man soll nicht lügen."

"Gut, wie du willst", und damit startete ich eine neue Attacke.

"Schön, schön. Ja ich verspreche es und jetzt runter von mir du Teufel. Wir haben viel vor. Nehmen wir uns doch heute schon einer der Adressen an. Dann haben wir es auch schneller hinter uns."

"Gute Idee. Da kann man doch mal sehen, dass du doch zu was zu gebrauchen bist. Ich begann ja schon daran zu zweifeln." Ich warf ihn meinen Engelsblick zu, damit er sah, dass ich es nicht so böse gemeint hatte und wir nicht schon wieder anfingen uns zu balgen.

"Ich würde sagen, wir nehmen die zweite Adresse. Ich hab irgendwie im Gefühl, dass es die richtige Adresse ist."

"Na ja, vielleicht sollten wir dann lieber eine andere nehmen. Aber ja in Ordnung. Ich gebe sie schnell dem Chauffeur durch. In der Zeit machst du dich fertig. Und ich bitte dich inständig Izzy, beeil dich. Und komm mir nicht wieder mit Alices Erziehung als Ausrede. Ich gebe dir 15 Minuten und nicht eine Sekunde länger."

Geschockt sah ich ihn an.

Wie sollte ich mich nur in 15 Minuten für ein Outfit entscheiden UND mich fertig machen?!

"Guck nicht so geschockt, dass packst du schon. Ich hab Vertrauen in dich."

Sprachlos sah ich ihm nur hinter her...

"Übrigens irgendjemand muss dir ja mal Zucht und Ordnung beibringen!"

Ich wollte ihm gerade hinterher rennen, als ich daran dachte, dass mir nur eine Viertel Stunde zum fertig machen blieb und wie ich Nicholas kannte, würde er seine Drohung wahr machen. Aber nur weil er mir jetzt davon kam, hieß es nicht, dass ich es vergessen hatte.

Also dann mal auf in den Kampf!

_30 Minuten später_

"Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du so lange gebraucht hast!"

"Ja, ja. Ist ja jetzt gut. Du nervst mich damit. Sei endlich still, sonst leg ich heute Nacht einen Clown in dein Bett!"

Ganz blass sah er mich an und stotterte nur: "Izzy, dass würdest du mir doch nicht an tun oder? Schau mal, ich hab dich doch lieb. Sei doch mal nett zu mir!"

Kopfschüttelnd blickte ich ihn nur an. Wie man in dem Alter immer noch vor Clowns Angst haben konnte, war mir ein Rätsel. Andererseits war Emmett auch nicht mein Vater. Dies erklärte nämlich einiges. Ich könnte mich immer wieder darüber kringeln, wenn ich daran denke, wie Emmett in der tiefsten Überzeugung, dass "ES" von Stephen King ein Kinderfilm sei, es dem kleinen vierjährigen Nicholas gezeigt hatte. Zwar hatte Rosalie es nach der Hälfte des Filmes bemerkt und eine Zeit lang hörte man nur ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen im Haus, doch hatte der Film wohl schon genug Schaden bei meinem Cousin angerichtet.

"Nein Nickilein, natürlich nicht. Das weißt du doch."

"Puh, da bin ich ja beruhigt. Bei dir kann man nämlich nie wissen! Oh, schau mal Izzy, wir sind da."

Während Nicholas mir die Tür aufhielt, sah ich mich schon mal in der Gegend um und ich war GESCHOCKT!

Diese Gegend war der reinste Albtraum. Alles war verdreckt, überall liefen streunende Hunde rum, ständig liefen die Sirenen.

Angewidert ging ich in den Treppeneingang vom Haus rein, deren Adresse wir hatten.

Sollte Bella so leben, müsste ich ihr erst mal einiges beibringen an Stil und Sauberkeit, bevor ich es verantworten könnte, sie meinem Vater vorzustellen.

Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich die Treppe hoch und fand mich nach kurzer Zeit vor der angestrebten Tür wieder.

Unsicher schaute ich Nicholas an.

Was würde mich erwarten? Was würde das für eine Frau sein, die in so einer Gegend leben konnte?

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und klingelte!

Nach einigen Sekunden hörten wir ein Poltern in der Wohnung, nach weiteren Sekunden wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Ein Mann etwa Mitte dreißig öffnete die Tür.

Oh nein, hoffentlich ist das nicht der Mann von Bella. Ich hatte noch gar keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass sie auch verheiratet sein könnte. Dass sie Kinder haben könnte. Dass sie meinen Papa überhaupt nicht sehen möchte.

"Ja", sagte der Mann, "was kann ich für euch tun?"

"Wir... wir suchen eine Isabella Marie. Können Sie uns vielleicht sagen, wo wir sie finden können?"

Interessiert und etwas überrascht sah der Mann uns an.

Waren wir vielleicht falsch?

"Nun, dass ist ja mal eine Überraschung. Ich bin es gar nicht mehr gewöhnt so angesprochen zu werden. Ich bin, ich war Isabella Marie. Woher wisst ihr meinen alten Namen?"

Abwartend sah mein Gegenüber mich an. Doch ich war zu geschockt, um auch nur einen Ton herauszubekommen! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Dies konnte nicht die Bella sein, die ich suchte. Dies konnte nicht die beste Freundin von meinem Vater und meiner Tante sein. Dies konnte einfach nicht sein!

Ich kniff die Augen zu und hoffte nur noch, dass ich in einem schrecklichen Albtraum sei!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So ihr Lieber hier ist das nächste Kapitel.**

**Dankeschön an alle, die die Geschichte lesen, ich bin echt überrascht, dass es doch so viele sind.**

**Und ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an Kullakeks, die mir immer interessante Reviews schreibt, die mir wirklich sehr helfen.**

**Würde mich freuen, wenn noch ein paar mehr, von den vielen, die die Geschichte lesen, eine Review abgeben würden, denn nur so kann ich die Geschichte noch mehr verbessern.**

**LG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alle Figuren bis auf Nicholas entstammen aus der Twilight Serie von Stephenie Meyer!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Isabella POV**

Doch wie es immer ist, wenn man sich schon mal einen Albtraum wünscht, ist natürlich alles real.

Frustriert öffnete ich meine Augen und sah Bella oder wie er sich auch immer nennt an. Was sollte ich nun tun?

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte ich einfach nur davon laufen. Weglaufen von meinem Schock, von dieser Bella. Weglaufen vor den Problemen und der unmöglichen Situation.

Doch was würde mir das bringen? Ich müsste nur noch einmal kommen und das würde peinlich werden, wenn ich erklären müsste, warum ich weggelaufen war.

Ich sah mich schon puderrot am rumstottern. Nein danke, da doch lieber Augen zu und durch.

"Äähm, jaaaa... Also ich kenne Ihren Namen von meiner Mutter. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Sie mit meinem Vater mal sehr gut befreundet waren. Sein Name ist Edward Cullen, erinnern Sie sich an ihn?"

Verwirrt starrte der Mann mich an. Mir schien, als ob er ernsthaft an meinen Geisteszustand zweifelte. Jedenfalls hatte er so einen Blick aufgesetzt. Teilweise konnte ich ihn sogar verstehen, schließlich hatte ich ihn kurz zuvor ungefähr drei Minuten einfach nur angestarrt ohne zu reagieren.

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst. Du musst mich verwechseln."

"Was?" - Ich traute meinen eigenen Ohren nicht.

Ganz langsam wiederholte er seine Worte, als ob er sich nicht sicher sei, ob ich auffassen könnte, was er mir sagen wollte.

Einige Sekunden blickte ich ihn sprachlos an. Eine wilde Freude durchfuhr mich und jauchend hüpfte ich herum. Ich war definitiv zu viel mit Tante Alice zusammen. Schließlich fiel ich dem verdatterten Mann sogar noch um den Hals.

Nun war er gänzlich geschockt. Aber wen kümmerte es schon, was er dachte?

Er war nicht Papas Bella. Er war irgendjemand anderes. Es gab noch Hoffnung!

Ich murmelte ein enthusiastischen "Bye" und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus seiner Wohnung, aus dem verdreckten Haus, rein in das Auto und war froh, dass ich keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an diese Begegnung verschwenden musste.

Nicholas kam gemächlich hinterher. Er schien sich sehr amüsiert zu haben, jedenfalls hatte er ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Izzy, du hättest den armen Mann nicht so erschrecken dürfen. Er hat mich ernsthaft gefragt, ob alles mit dir in Ordnung sei."

"Was hast du gesagt?", da ich Nicholas kannte, ahnte ich nichts Gutes.

"Ach nichts besonderes. Nur, dass man sich nach einigen Jahren daran gewöhnt und dass ich darauf achten werde, dass du deine Tabletten gleich nimmst. Der Arme sah schon sehr mitgenommen aus, als ich endlich die Wohnung verlassen hatte."

Einen kurzen Moment sah ich ihn an. Ich wusste noch nicht genau, ob ich jetzt ausrasten sollte oder einfach mitlachen sollte. Schließlich hatte ich mich wirklich etwas seltsam benommen und hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch als seltsam wahrgenommen.

Letzten Endes entschied ich mich fürs Mitlachen. Ich war auch so erleichtert darüber, dass Bella nicht ein Mann geworden war, dass ich gar nicht böse sein konnte.

"Okay, dass reicht aber jetzt an Abenteuer für heute. Ich wäre dafür, dass wir ins Hotel fahren und etwas essen. Vielleicht noch einen schönen Film anschauen. Wie wärs?"

"In Ordnung. Ich weiß auch schon, was wir gucken?"

Abwartend sah er mich an.

"Natürlich Romeo und Julia! Was denkst du denn?"

"NEIN!!!! Vergiss es! Dass du den Film noch nicht auswendig kannst, ist mir eh ein Wunder!"

"Aber Leonardo di Caprio ist doch sooooooo süß darin! Ich will Romeo und Julia sehen. Bitte, bitte Nickilein!"

Ich wusste, dass ich gewinnen würde und war daher nicht überrascht, wie er schließlich doch zustimmte. Nicholas konnte mir nichts abschlagen. Auch wenn es hieß, dass er sich fast zwei Stunden "romantischen Gesülze" angucken musste mit den "zwei dümmsten Liebhabern der Welt". Allein schon wegen seiner Reaktion immer, musste ich mir diesen Film einfach ansehen.

_Später im Hotel_

Wir waren gerade am Essen, als mein Handy klingelte. Ich war so mit den ganzen Erlebnissen von heute beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich gar nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, dass ich meiner Familie meinen "kleinen" Ausflug ja verschwiegen hatte.

Daher war ich umso geschockter als ich auf der Anzeige "Papa" stehen sah und auch, dass er schon ungefähr 50 Mal angerufen hatte.

Ich war sogar so geschockt, dass ich mein Handy mit einem lauten Schrei fallen ließ. Ganz aus Reflex natürlich!

Ich hörte nur noch wie Nicholas losprustete und wollte schon fragen, was los sei, da sah ich in meinem Salat mit viel Dressing mein Handy prangen.

"MEIN HANDY!!!!! Mein schönes, geliebtes Handy. Oh mein Gott! Rette es, rette es!!!"

Statt selbst in Aktion zu treten, sah ich es nur geschockt an. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln befreite Nicholas mein Handy von Salatsoße und überreichte es mir feierlich auf einer Serviette. An seinem verkniffenem Mund sah ich, dass er sich nur mühsam das Lachen verkneifen konnte, aber ich hatte nur Augen für mein Handy.

Ich nahm es, streichelte es, küsste es und überprüfte, ob noch alles in Ordnung sei.

Mag sein, dass meine Liebe zu dem Handy leicht übertrieben war, aber es ist doch mein Baby! Und meinem Baby darf es nicht schlecht gehen.

Doch schon vernahm ich wieder den vertrauten Klingelton und hob diesmal mit zitternden Händen ab. Irgendwann musste ich mich dieser Unterhaltung ja stellen und je länger ich abwartete, desto schlimmer würde es werden.

"ISABELLA TANYA CULLEN!!!!! WO ZUM TEUFEL BIST DU!!!!"

Ich wienzte bei dem Verlaut von meinem vollen Namen. Alleine daran merkte ich, wie sauer mein Papa war. Er schrie mich sonst nie an, noch nie hatte ich ihn in solcher Aufruhr erlebt.

"Hallo Papilein."

"Komm mir nicht mit Papilein! Hast du eine Ahnung, was für Sorgen ich mir mache? Ich bin fast durchgedreht vor Sorge! Komm mir nur nach Hause mein Fräulein, dann kannst du was erleben! Wie kannst du nur ohne ein Wort einfach abhauen? Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, was ich gerade durchmache? Und nicht nur ich, sondern die gesamte Familie?"

"Es tut mir Leid Papa! Ich wollte es dir ja sagen ehrlich. Aber dann hättest du es mir verboten und dass konnte ich nicht riskieren!"

"Natürlich hätte ich es dir verboten! Sag mir sofort, wo du bist, damit ich dich holen kann!"

Verzweifelt kaute ich auf meiner Lippe rum. Was sollte ich jetzt nur machen? Ich konnte ihm unmöglich sagen, wo ich war. Er würde sofort kommen und mich holen, aber das konnte ich einfach nicht zu lassen.

"Tut mir Leid Papa, aber das ist leider nicht möglich."

"Wie bitte? Ich hoffe für dich, dass ich mich gerade nur verhört habe!"

"Nein, Papa. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Nicholas ist doch bei mir, mir passiert schon nichts. Und wenn ich wieder daheim bin, kannst du mir alle möglichen Strafen geben, die dir einfallen. Aber ich muss das jetzt hier durchziehen. Ich liebe dich und mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Bye!"

Und damit legte ich auf. Es tat mir ganz schrecklich Leid und die Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen.

Ich konnte mir schon bildhaft vorstellen, wie meinem Vater zu Mute war. Ich war sein ein und alles. Er reagierte immer etwas übertrieben beschützerisch und fürsorglich, aber doch nur, weil ich ihm so wichtig war. Dass ich ihm jetzt so weh tat und solchen Kummer bereitete, war unerträglich für mich.

Nicholas kam auf mich zu und ich spürte wie er mich in den Arm nehmen wollte, doch ich wollte lieber alleine sein.

"Ist schon gut Nicky.", und mit diesen Worten verließ ich das Zimmer und verzog mich in Richtung meines Bettes.

Ich spürte seinen zweifelnden und mitleidsvollen Blick in meinen Rücken, doch ich wusste, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen würde. Nicholas wusste ganz genau, wann er mir meinen Freiraum geben musste und dafür liebte ich ihn umso mehr.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So fertig!**

**70 Hits für das letzte Kapitel! Ihr seid wirklich die besten. Doch ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews sehr freuen, damit ich weiß, wie ihr die Geschichte finden. Wie wäre es mit einer Review als Weihnachtsgeschenk? haha **

**Da ich bis zum 27. Dezember wegfahre, wird es wohl etwas dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel hochgeladen wird. Ich wünsche euch allen eine frohe Weihnacht und besinnliche und schöne Feiertage. **

**LG**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alle Figuren bis auf Nicholas entstammen aus der Twilight Serie von Stephenie Meyer!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Isabellas POV**

Verzweifelt kniff ich meine Augen noch fester zu und zog die Decke über meinen Kopf. Ich wollte noch nicht aufwachen, wollte noch nicht aufwachen. Vielleicht, wenn ich es ganz fest versuchte, würde ich noch einmal in diesen wunderschönen Traum versinken. Doch es war einfach unmöglich bei diesem Lärm zu schlafen.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte man ganz deutlich meinen lieben Cousin mit schrecklich schiefer Stimme Britney Spears "Hit me baby one more time" trällern!!!! Nicht nur, dass er einfach furchterregend sang, nein es musste auch noch ein Lied der grauenhaftesten Sängerin aller Zeiten sein!!! **( Sorry an alle, die Britney Spears mögen...soll nicht abwertend sein) **Hatte ich diesem Jungen denn gar nichts beigebracht? Anscheinend war alle Mühe umsonst und den Musikgeschmack des Armen konnte man vergessen.

Saufend drehte ich mich um und nun drang durch meine geschlossenen Augen auch noch schrecklich helles Sonnenlicht. - Wie ich es doch hasste aufzuwachen!

Aber es nutze ja nichts. Deshalb bockte ich mich dann doch noch mit noch geschlossenen Augen auf und taumelte Richtung Dusche. Was vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war. Schließlich war ich nicht in meinem Zimmer, sondern im Hotel und statt einer offenen Badtür erwartete mich - eine harte Wand.

AUA!

Schon vernahm ich Nicholas lautes Lachen - was noch schlimmer war, als sein sogenanntes Singen. Der Tag konnte ja nur super werden!

Mit schmerzenden Kopf und diesmal offenen Augen schaffte ich es schließlich ins Bad und unter die Dusche.

Aahhh, war das angenehm. Während das heiße Wasser auf mich herunterprasselte, entspannte sich nicht nur mein Körper, sondern ich konnte auch über den heutigen Tag nachdenken.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich diesmal mehr Erfolg haben würde. Wenn ich das gestrige Geschehen betrachtete, war es doch eine ganz schön peinliche Aktion gewesen, wenn man bedenkt, wie ich mich bei der armen Frau bzw. dem armen Mann verhalten hatte.

Doch da ich positiv gestimmt war, war ich mir sicher, dass es heute nur besser werden konnte und während ich meine Haare mit meinem Erdbeershampoo schaumierte, überlegte ich, was ich heute anziehen würde.

Wäre Alice doch nur da. Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass das mal aus meinem Mund kommen würde, doch es war schon angenehm, wenn man nichts weiter machen musste, als sich hinzusetzen und sich ankleiden, schminken usw. zu lassen.

Nach dem Schminken, Haare fönen, Zähne putzen etc. entschied ich mich schließlich für eine enge Jeans, rosa Ballerinas und ein rosa T-Shirt. Etwas ganz einfaches eben.

Pünktlich zur Beendigung meines Badaufenthalten knurrte mein Magen und ich stellte erfreut fest, dass Nicholas schon Frühstück hatte kommen lassen und auf mich ein schöner leckerer Latte Macchiato und Müsli mit frischem Obst wartete.

Vielleicht war der Tag doch nicht so schlecht!

"So liebes Cousinchen. Was hast du denn heute so vor?"

Genüsslich nahm ich einen Schluck von meinem Milchkaffe und löffelte den Schaum ab, bevor ich mich dazu herabließ ihm zu antworten, ich hatte immer noch nicht vergessen, wie ich aufgewacht war, dass konnte er auch nicht mit dem Frühstück wieder gut machen.

"Nun eigentlich würde ich mich ja am liebsten sofort weiter auf die Suche machen, aber ich meine, wir sind in L.A. Das müssen wir schließlich ausnutzen! Also würde ich sagen, dass wir uns heute ein bisschen die Stadt angucken und heute Abend dann Bella aufsuchen."

"OK, aber diesmal entscheide ich, welche Adresse wir nehmen. Mit deinem Glück landen wir diesmal in einer noch größeren Katastrophe!"

"Haha! Wie lustig, ich kann kaum an mich halten. Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, was passiert ist, als ich dich das letzte mal hab die Karte lesen lassen, also sei lieber still. Außerdem, was kann denn noch schlimmer sein als gestern das Desaster?"

Darauf wusste Nicholas auch keine Antwort.

Doch man soll niemals nie sagen!

**Derweil in Forks - Edwards POV**

"Edward versuch endlich zu schlafen! Du hast doch mit ihr gestern gesprochen und du kennst doch Izzy. Sie kann schon auf sich aufpassen. Außerdem ist Nicholas doch auch noch dabei! Ihr wird schon nichts passieren!"

"Und das soll mich beruhigen??? Hast du vergessen, wer der Vater von Nicholas ist? Oh nein, ich kann nicht still hier rumsitzen, während meine kleine Prinzessin ganz alleine da draußen ist! Was ihr nur alles passieren kann. Die Welt ist doch so böse und gemein, damit kann sie doch gar nicht klar kommen!"

Genervt nahm ich war, wie Alice sich ein Lachen verkniff. So, sie fand das also lustig! Sie fand es also lustig, wie meine Tochter, meine Prinzessin, mein Sonnenschein, mein BABY alleine da draußen war! Ohne, dass ich sie beschützen konnte! Was ihr da nur alles passieren konnte!

So lange war ich nun schon ohne Nachricht von meinem Sonnenschein und ich vermisste sie so schrecklich. Sie war mein Ein und Alles, das einzige, wofür ich jeden Tag aufstand, das einzige, was meinem Leben noch einem Sinn gab, nachdem ich ihre Mutter verloren hatte.

Ich werde noch wahnsinnig! Ich muss unbedingt wissen, wo sie ist. Ich muss es einfach wissen!

"Alice, du hast sie doch als letztes gesehen. Ist dir da irgendetwas aufgefallen? Worüber habt ihr geredet! SAG ES MIR!"

"Edward, ich hab es dir doch schon tausend Mal gesagt. Wir haben uns über das Foto von Bella unterhalten und wer Bella war."

"Und weiter?"

"Und dann hab ich ihr erzählt, dass Bella nach L.A. umgezogen ist. Ihr Interesse an ihr fand ich übrigens sehr merkwürdig. Ich denke... Was ist los Edward?"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich sie einen Moment an. Oh nein, dass hatte sie nicht gewagt! Sie hatte es nicht gewagt nach L.A. zu fahren! Nach L.A.!!!! Eine Großstadt... eine gefährliche Großstadt mit bösen Menschen, die nur darauf warten, meinem Baby zu schaden und ich war nicht da, um sie zu beschützen! Und da ich meine Tochter kannte und wusste, dass sie es sogar schaffte in einem kleinen Dorf wie Forks in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen, kam das einem Todesurteil für sie gleich.

Oh nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Ich musste ihr hinterher! Ich musste sie finden!

"Alice, buch mir SOFORT einen Flug nach L.A. Ich weiß ganz genau, wo meine Tochter sich befindet. Und bete, dass du einen Flug bekommst, denn dass ist alles ganz und allein deine Schuld!"

"Meine?"

"Ja deine! Du weißt, wie Izzy ist. Gib ihr einen falschen Anhaltspunkt und sie kommt auf sonst welche Gedanken! Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was ihr passieren kann. Nun los, setzt dich in Bewegung! Ich muss packen!"

**Abends in L.A. Isabellas POV**

"Oh mein Gott Nickyyyy! Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir tatsächlich Orlando Bloom gesehen haben! Er ist ja so süüüüß!"

"Meine Güte, jetzt ist aber mal wieder gut! Seid Stunden schwärmst du davon. Ich weiß es langsam. Ich bin nicht dumm, weißt du. Ich verstehe Sachen, wenn man sie mir einmal sagt!"

"Sei doch nicht so gemein!", dabei zog ich eine Schnute. Wie konnte er mir nur so den Genuss verderben, einmal im Arm von Orlando gewesen zu sein. Aahh, was für ein Traummann, wenn ich das Tante Rose erzähle, wird sie blass werden vor Neid und mit diesem Gedanken wurde mein Grinsen nur noch größer.

"Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass du die richtige Adresse ausgesucht hast. Schließlich hattest du eine größere Chance sie zu treffen, als ich gestern!"

"Natürlich hab ich das Izzy. Mit meinem Genie kann man nur die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen!"

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen in seine Richtung und schaute aus dem Fenster. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass es die richtige Adresse war. Schließlich wollte ich Bella langsam finden. Ich war schon so gespannt wie sie wirklich war. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten.

Endlich hielt der Fahrer an und öffnete meine Tür.

Mit großen Augen nahm ich meine Umgebung war. Hilfe, wo waren wir nur diesmal gelandet?

Überall kam laute Musik aus den Häusern, bunte grelle Farben herrschten vor, aufreizende und schon verbraucht aussehende Frauen lungerten auf den Straßen und boten sich an. In der Luft hing ein unangenehmer Geruch nach Schweiß, alten Parfum und Alkohol.

Wir waren doch tatsächlich mitten im Rotlichtmilieu gelandet. Was hatten wir doch wieder für ein Glück!

Ich drehte mich um, um Nicholas etwas zu sagen, als ich wahrnahm, dass wir nicht mehr alleine waren.

An Nicholas herangetreten war eine Frau, die alt genug war, um seine Mutter zu sein und ihn auf biedere Art und Weise versuchte in ihr Zimmer zu locken.

Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Sah sie denn nicht, wie jung er war!

Nicholas hingegen war einfach nur sprachlos, puderrot, stotterte sinnlose Sachen hin und wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Es war wirklich lustig ihn einmal so zu sehen, denn schließlich musste er sonst immer das letzte Wort haben. Doch ich war ja seine beste Freundin und so musste ich mir was einfallen lassen, um ihm zu helfen.

Schnell nahm ich meine Cola-Zero aus meiner Tasche, drehte den Deckel ab und trat zu den beiden. Mit einem raschen Schwung schüttete ich den restlichen Inhalt ins Dekolletee der Prostituierten, nahm Nickys Hand und rannte mit ihm ins Haus, dessen Adresse wir hatten. Während die Tür noch nicht ganz geschlossen war, vernahm ich einige wütende Ausschreie von draußen und Beschimpfungen, die ich in meinem Leben noch nie gehört hatte. Mein Gott hatte die Frau ein Vokabular.

Drinnen erwartete uns sehr zu meinem Verdruss noch mehr von dem Schweiß-Parfum-Alkohol-Geruch und zu allem Übel gesellte sich dazu noch Zigarettenrauch. Überall saßen betrunkene Männer, die wollüstig auf die halbnackten Frauen starrten und sich schon auf die Zeit in deren Zimmern freuten.

Das konnte ja toll werden.

Seufzend tat ich einen Schritt nach vorne, als sich eine Hand um meinem Oberarm schloss.

"Was wollt ihr zwei Hübschen denn hier? Sind wir nicht ein wenig zu jung, um sich hier herumzutreiben?"

Ach du Schande! Das hatte ich ja gar nicht bedacht! Natürlich waren wir zu jung, ich meine, ich bin 14! Und dieser Mann sah gar nicht so aus, als ob er sehr erfreut wäre. Außerdem war er sehr unheimlich mit seinen verfaulten Zähnen, seinen abgenutzten Kleidern und seinem riesigen Körper. Leider hauchte er mir dazu noch seinen schrecklichen Mundgeruch ins Gesicht und ich musste mich ganz schön zusammenreißen, damit ich ihm nicht sofort auf die Füße brach.

"Wir... Ich..."

Oh nein, was sollte ich nur sagen? Verzweifelt biss ich mir auf meiner Lippe herum und entschied mich schließlich für die Wahrheit.

"Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Isabella Swan."

"Was wollt ihr von ihr? Seid ihr Familie oder was?"

Zweifelnd, aber auch respektvoll sah er uns an. Bella scheint hier etwas zu sagen zu haben und er wollte es sich ganz anscheinend nicht mit ihr verscherzen. Nun, dass würde ich zu unserem Vorteil nutzen.

"Ja sind wir. Ich bin ihre Schwester und das ist ihr Bruder. Wir müssen ihr etwas ganz Wichtiges mitteilen. Führe uns bitte zu ihr, es würde ihr sicher nicht gefallen, wenn wir abgewiesen werden würden!"

Ganz beeindruckt von mir, realisierte ich, wie gut und überzeugend ich diesem Mann ins Gesicht gelogen hatte. Lügen war nämlich eigentlich nicht gerade einer meiner Spezialitäten. Für gewöhnlich wurde ich immer rot dabei und find an zu stottern.

Zwar sah er mich immer noch zweifelnd an, doch seine Angst schien schließlich zu siegen.

"Nun, wenn ihr ihre Familie seid. Will ja nicht, dass sie wieder sauer wird. Aber ihr wisst ja am besten, wie schnell euere Schwester ausrasten kann..."

Er brummte noch weitere Sachen vor sich hin und führte uns schließlich zu einem Tisch vor einem Podium, wo eine Frau an der Stange tanzte und dabei strippte.

Unser netter Türsteher flüsterte ihr etwas zu, wobei sie uns schnell einen überraschten Blick zu warf, doch nickte sie nur und machte mit ihrer Show weiter.

Angewidert wandte ich meinen Blick ab. Wie Frauen sich nur so präsentieren konnten, war mir ein Rätsel.

Umso entsetzter war ich, als ich sah, wie Nicholas sie anstarrte. Mit einem zufriedenen und begierigen Blick sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich an der Stange rekelte und ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen fallen ließ.

Geschockt wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr mein Cousin diese Vorstellung auch noch genoss!!! Das konnte doch nicht war sein.

"Nicholas Emmet Cullen", zischte ich.

Wiederwillig wandte er den Blick ab.

"Was ist denn?"

"Was ist? Hast du mich wirklich eben gefragt was ist? Wie kannst du dieses Theater hier auch noch genießen. Hör sofort auf diese Frau anzustarren wie ein Stück Fleisch, dass du gleich essen willst!"

"Oh mein Gott! Du bist ja schlimmer als Mama. Stell dich nicht so an. Wofür machen die Frauen das denn, wenn nicht um angestarrt zu werden?"

Ich wollte gerade eine zornige Antwort loswerden, als ich merkte, dass die Frau ihre Show beendet hatte und nun in einem Bademantel auf uns zu kam.

Was mir jedoch gar nicht daran gefiel, war, was für einen Ausdruck ihr Gesicht hatte.

Sie sah stinksauer aus!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Erst mal Entschuldigung, dass ich solange nichts hochgeladen hatte. Ich hatte mein Zimmer renoviert und in der Zeit war mein PC leider nicht angeschlossen gewesen. Doch von jetzt an gibt es wieder regelmäßige Updates.**

**Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel euch gefallen hat und danke alle, die meine Geschichte lesen.**

**Nachträglich noch ein frohes neues Jahr 2008.**

**LG**


End file.
